


Morning Coffee

by melonade



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, also the first thing i've posted here, this is the first thing i've written in ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonade/pseuds/melonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always brings her coffee in the mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Hi. So this is like the first thing I've written for about a billion years, and the first thing I've ever posted here.  
> It's also the first Avengers thing I've ever written. So fingers crossed it's okay. *crosses fingers*  
> Based on [this prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/40939626366/imagine-person-a-dying-suddenly-and-person-b)

He always brings her coffee in the mornings.

Seven o'clock, every morning, he nudges the door open gently with the toe of his boot and enters her darkened room, a steaming mug in each hand. He places hers - chipped and emblazoned with the words 'World's Best Assassin' - on the bedside table, and sits down at the end of her bed, cradling his own mug.

She takes her coffee black, no sugar. He's the opposite.

He always talks to her as he drinks his, about anything and everything. His favourite topics range from his latest assignment, to the lame reality show he watched on TV last night, to Tony’s most recent invention.

Once his coffee has been drained to the dregs, he always gets to his feet and says “See you later, Nat.” He always smiles before he leaves to go about his duties.

Eleven o’clock, every evening, he nudges the door open gently with the toe of his boot and enters the darkened room, his hands empty. He picks her mug up – chipped and full of cold, black, sugarless coffee, and leaves.

He always disposes of her coffee in the evenings. Because she is no longer there to drink it.


End file.
